Godric's Human
by felicia2235
Summary: Godric/Bella. Godric finds a barley making it Bella in LA where he now lives with Eric after Dallas. He finds his reason to live and makes her his. Fun one shot. Mature content.


_Twilight/True Blood crossover. Set after Dallas but Godric didn't die. Eric was able to talk him off the roof and got him to move to LA with him. Set 3 years after Edward left Bella and now she 2, now she's living in LA barley making it. Godric stumbles upon her one night and is intrigued by the lonely Human who gives him a reason to start living again. Bella never thought she'd fall in love after Edward and defiantly not with another Vampire but then Godric came along and changed her mind. Mature content. Nothing after season 2 will happen and Bella and Sookie are not together after Dallas now that Sookie knows the truth on why he was with her for the Queen and her and Eric are dancing around each other. Godric/Bella, Eric/Sookie. Just a fun one shot._

Godric sighed as he felt Eric's worry about him yet again. Ever since Dallas and Godric's lapse in judgment Eric had been worried sick that Godric would try to meet the Sun again. But Godric knew he wouldn't be able to put his child through that again. The pain he felt with Eric was about to lose Godric was not something he ever wanted his child to surfer through again so he agreed to move in with Eric and learn to live again.

So far he was bored. Being over 2000 years old meant there wasn't a lot left in this world that could surprise him anymore. He enjoyed spending time with his only child Eric and Eric's child Pam and he enjoyed watching Eric in his element at Fantasia and try to court the young Miss Stackhouse but Godric still needed something more, so tonight he decided to go for a walk around the town to see what he could find. Eric wasn't happy with it but Godric was his maker and he damn well knew not to try and tell him what to do.

He'd been walking for over an hour not really sure where he was headed but he spotted a small bar that held a sign "we got Trublood." It wasn't the sign that drew him in but the smell coming from within. There was a very unique smelling human inside and Godric wanted to meet them.

"What can I get you?" a redheaded women that smelled like cheap perfume ask when he sat down.

"Trublood 0 positive warm please." He said and he saw her jaw set and her body stiffen before she walked away. Looking around he noticed that now everyone was glancing at him and most were glaring. Seems Vampires were not allowed here after all.

A large man brought his drink over and slammed it on the table giving Godric a glare.

"Your kind anit welcome here blood sucker. Take it and leave." He said and Godric opened his mouth to reply when the smell became very strong and a voice over his shoulder made him pause.

"Why not? You sell the stuff here. He has every right to come and have a drink." A voice that was not from anywhere around here said and Godric turned his head to see a very young maybe just 21 year old women standing next to him. She was shorter then he was with Pale skin, chocolate eyes and long mahogany colored hair. She was beautiful.

"Keep your mouth shut. You just started working here and have no room to tell me how to run my bar." The man spat at her and the girl rolled her eyes at the man.

"I'm not telling you how to run your bar. I'm only telling you this man has done nothing wrong and is a paying customer. Just because you're a pussy that's scared of Vampires doesn't mean you can treat them like shit." The girl said and Godric was shocked. Why was she defending them.

The large man walked up to the girl and Godric stood not sure what was going to happen as he watched the man point his finger down in the girls face.

"One more word and your friend, bitch. I have no patience for uppity out of towners that think they better than us." He spat and the girl jerked back in disgust as she shoved him back some.

"Back the fuck off me and for the love of god get a breath mint." The girl said and Godric snorted in amusement at this girl.

"Then you and this leech can get out. Your fired Fang banger." He said and had the nerve to raise his hand to slap her but Godric was faster and gripped his hand and squeezed hard enough he felt the bones crack.

"Don't even think about it." Godric hissed and the man paled in fear as he cried out as Godric cracked the bones in his hand, Godric wanted to do more to this pathetic human but a small, warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. He's not worth it." She told him and he looked back at her over his shoulder and nodded, letting the prick go and shoved him back before walking out the door following the girl outside as she walked down the street. He caught up with her in seconds as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I hear those are bad for humans. Shorten your life span." He told her and she chuckled before looking over at her. She studied him for a moment. He was taller than her but still looked young but she knew he was probably very old. He had pale skin, dark eyes and she could see markings or tattoos sticking out from his chest and arms and his hair was long to around his ears and dark.

"One could only hope right." She comment and he frowned at that.

"What's your name?" he ask her.

"Isabella Swan but call be Bella. Yours?" she said and he smiled at her.

"Godric." He said and she nodded.

"No last name Godric?" she ask and he chuckled.

"I'm so old that back in my time we didn't use last names. For business purposes in this day and age I use my child's last name, so just Godric is fine." He said and she nodded.

"How old are you?" she ask.

"Over 2100 years old." He told her and she gapped at him.

"Wow. You're the oldest vampire I've met." She said.

"You've met many Vampires before?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No, not your kind. My ex was a cold one I think is what they're called. You're the first of the Vampires that came out of the coffin that I've talked with." she said and he nodded.

"I've met several of the new breed of Vampire you speak of. There, different to say the least. So what happened to your ex?" he ask and she frowned.

"Didn't want me around very long. Refused to turn me and left me 3 years ago." She said and he nodded and glanced down at the spot on her wrist she was rubbing and saw a bit mark from a cold one.

"He bit you? How are you alive?" Godric ask her.

"He didn't bite me. A tracker we ran across did when he thought it'd be fun to play hunt the human. Apparently I smell real good to their kind. Anyways my ex sucked the venom out so I wouldn't turn." She said tossing her cigarette down on the ground as they walked across the street and down another block.

"What an idiot. I'm sorry you ended up with a horrible excuse for a Vampire and just for the record it's not only there kind you smell good to, trust me." he said and smirked when she blushed and looked down. He could smell her innocence as well now that he was this close to her, which meant the cold one never claimed her in anyway. Idiot.

"Well, this is me." she said and Godric looked over and frowned. They had walked several blocks to a small, rundown apartment complex that was known for being extremely rough and full of bad sorts of people.

"You live here?" he ask and she nodded as she started walking up the steps to the second floor, Godric following.

"It's not the Ritz but its affordable, Come on in if you want." She said and opened the door and stepped inside taking her coat off as she went. Godric followed and shut the door behind them.

"You know it's not safe to invite Vampires into your home." He said as she got a glass of water and she smirked at him over the rim.

"I'm a danger magnet is seems so everything I do is dangerous. Besides, did you walk me home with the plan to hurt me?" she ask and he shook his head no.

"Then see. No harm done. I don't have any Trublood to offer you." she said and he waved her off as he sat on the couch and looked around.

"I'm fine." He told her and she nodded.

"Be right back. Human moment." She said and ducked into the bathroom as Godric looked at his surroundings. The apartment was extremely small, smaller than the bedroom Eric gave him. It had only minimal furnishings and no decorations but it was clean. Walking into the kitchen Godric frowned when he saw the cabinets and fridge were almost bare of any food.

Didn't Humans need to eat?

Hearing the toilet flush he sped back to the couch and waited. He didn't want to leave; there was something about this girl that pulled him in.

He stayed there for hours talking with her. They talked about a lot of things. He learned she moved there from Forks Washington where her father and his soon to be wife the mother of two shape shifters lived. Her mother she hadn't talked to since she was 18 and didn't plan to ever speak to either of her parents again. When they're kind came out her father thought her ex was one of them and accused her of being a fang banger whore and threw her out so she drove until her truck wouldn't go any future which ended up being this town.

He learned she never dated after her ex broke her and it took 2 years to get over that and back to herself. She liked to read and he saw a large book collection stacked on the floor. She didn't watch much TV, hated shopping unless she had to and couldn't dance real well but liked to try anyways. She liked simple things and started smoking not too long ago when her father kicked her out.

He couldn't stop looking at her as she spoke. She was beautiful. He had, had is share of women over the years but it had been a really long time since he'd been with anyone and no one lasted past the first night and feed. But looking at Bella he couldn't see any faces of anyone in his past. Only her.

She loved talking with Godric. He was so old and knew everything. He was very intelligent and very gentlemanly. She learned he like to read as well and travel, he lived here with his only sired child who owned the Vampire bar in town. He moved here 3 months ago after almost meeting the sun in Dallas due to depression but Eric talked him out of it and Bella was glad.

She learned he was very powerful and probably the oldest Vampire alive today and that made him very feared and respected among his kind. They talked until she fell asleep on the couch and Godric picked her up and laid her in her bed, kissed her forehead and left to head home before Eric came looking for him. As he flew home he smiled. This was the first night is as long as he could remember where he had fun and looked forward to something. He looked forward to more nights with Miss Swan.

"Where have you been?" Eric demanded as he entered the house. Pam wasn't around so Godric figured she was in her room or entertaining a lady friend but Eric was there pacing.

"Out." Godric told him and Eric growled at that answer.

"Don't growl at me child." He ordered and Eric backed down and looked to the ground.

"I am sorry my maker. I'm just worried is all." He said and Godric sighed and nodded.

"I know you are my son and I understand why but I promised you to stay around and I've never broken a promise to you before. You need to remember who is the maker here." Godric said and Eric nodded before sniffing.

"What is that smell. Damn." He said taking a closer sniff as Godric rolled his eyes and walked to his room, Eric following behind him.

"I met a woman tonight. You smell her." He said sitting on his bed and removing his shoes and shocks.

"A women. Did you feed off her?" Eric ask hoping Godric was back to feeding again. He barley ate.

"No I did not. All we did was talk. I'm going back tomorrow night." He said and Eric nodded, at least he was out meeting women.

"What's her name? Has she been to the club?" Eric ask as Godric went to the closet and changed.

"Doubt it. Her name is Bella she just moved to town. Use to date a cold one back in high school until he betrayed her. She's just 21, kicked out by her father and no contact with her mother. I meet her after she took up for me in a local bar where the own didn't care for me being in his place. She got fired for her troubles. I was intrigued so I followed her home which by the way is a shit hole of an apartment. But we talked all night until she fell asleep." Godric said coming back into the room and sitting at his desk to check his email. Eric nodded talking everything in.

"You like her?" Eric ask and Godric nodded.

"Yes, very much so." He replied.

"Well I get to meet her?" Eric ask and Godric nodded again.

"If she wants. Yes." He said and Eric nodded satisfied that his maker was finding something or someone to keep him from becoming depressed again.

"Alright. But I wanted details later." He said and Godric shook his head at his child as he left. Leave it to Eric to want to know all the 'details' when there wasn't any details to tell yet.

Bella woke the next day around noon and smiled as she thought of her night just talking with Godric. She hadn't felt that good in a long time.

"Well, time to go job hunting." She said to herself as she showered and dressed for the day. She went in and out of every place she could within walking distance of her house before she found something. And it wasn't where she wanted to work. It was strip club but she straight up refused to dance or waitress. She applied for the bar tending job and got it. She would start that evening and work till Midnight taking the first shift and another girl would finish up the night. It was only part time since she refused to dance but it was money and she needed a job plus it would leave her time to look for something else and maybe get to see Godric again.

Her uniform was black short and a short, tight top but it was better than what the dancers wore. The owner kept telling her she should dance, that she'd make a lot of money but she refused and was firm on that.

Getting dressed for her first night she just finished her make up when she heard a knock on the door. Running to it she threw it open and smiled when she saw Godric.

Godric smiled back at her until he looked over her outfit and saw the name on the shirt and raised a brow as he came inside.

"What's this?" he ask motioning to the uniform and she blushed.

"It's the uniform to my new job. I start tonight and work till midnight." She said and Godric frowned.

"You got a job as a stripper?" he ask and she shook her head no quickly.

"Hell no. I got the job as the bar tender. There's no way I'm taking my clothes off for anyone I'm not committed to and that's what I told the owner when he tried to convince me to dance. It's only part time so a few night a week and only from open till midnight. You can come back here then. I'd love to talk with you more." She said and he thought it over and nodded.

"It's not my first choice of job but hey it's a job right. Anyways I got to get going so I'm not late. Want to walk me there?" she said and he nodded again and help her put on her jacket and walked her to her new job, still not happy about it but she wasn't his yet and he had no say in where she worked.

"This is it. Will I see you later?" she ask.

"Yes, I'll meet you right here at midnight. This is my cell number and the number to my child Eric. Call me anytime if you ever need anything and if I don't answer call Eric, ok." He said handing her a fangtasia business card he planned to give her tonight anyways. She took it and nodded before walking inside.

Godric decided to go to Fangtasia and hangout with Eric until he had to meet back up with Bella. So he wouldn't be tempted to go into the strip club and watch over her.

"I thought you would be with your human tonight?" Eric ask his maker when he came into the bar and sat next to him on the throne Eric sat there just for him.

"I did go. She started a new job tonight and works part time a few nights a week until midnight. So I'll go see her then." He said and Eric nodded frowning at the look on his makers face and the emotions he felt.

"What's the matter then?" Eric ask and Godric looked at Eric.

"She's working at the strip club in town and I find I don't like it." He said and Eric's eyes widened at the possessiveness he felt off his maker for this human already.

"She's a stripper?" he ask and Godric shook his head no.

"No. Bar tender. The owner tried to hire her to dancer but she refused. Said she won't take her clothes off for anyone she isn't in a committed relationship with. She's still a virgin Eric." Godric told him and Eric gapped in shock at him.

"Well aren't you the lucky one. Tell her to quite then." Eric said and Godric snorted before motioning for Ginger to get him a Trublood.

"She's not mine yet Eric. I cannot just order her to do something the second day we've seen each other. I don't want to scare her off or make her feel like I'm just another Vampire like her ex. trying to control everything." Godric said and Eric nodded.

"So you're going to sit here and broad every night she works until you can see her again?" he ask and Godric shot his cocky child a look making Eric chuckle. Yeah that's exactly what he was going to do.

Bella hated this job. Ugh it was not where she wanted to be for long. The owner was a creep and constantly over there 'observing' her. The dancers and waitresses weren't so bad but the customers. The men. Were perverted and she spent all night ignoring men that wanted to know if she was going to dance and how much for a private show. By midnight she was ready to leave and change out of the outfit that made her feel so uncomfortable.

True to his word Godric was standing in the same spot in front of the building waiting for her. When she saw him her whole night got better and all the crap she put up with didn't matter anymore.

"How was your first night?" he ask as they started walking down the street, ignoring the leers she was getting from men that were leaving the club and saw her working there. Godric glared them all down as they yelled at her.

"Awful. I need a show stat." she said lighting a cigarette and Godric didn't ask anything else. He didn't want to pry but hoped she would elaborate more once she was showered and more comfortable.

When she got home she was assaulted with an amazing smell of pasta.

"What's this?" she ask when she saw the table in front of her couch was set with tons of food.

"I figured you'd be hungry after working so I took the liberty to bring you food. I set it up before coming to meet you. Is this acceptable?" he ask and she blinked back a tear that wanted to fall and nodded.

"Yes thank you. It's very sweet. Let me shower and I'll be more than happy to eat it." She said and he gave a nod as she slipped into her room for her human moment as she called them.

Bella came back out dressed in her normal jeans and tee shirt 20 minutes later and she felt much better.

"You do know this is enough to feed me for like a week right?" she said chuckling as she fixed her a plate while he sipped a Trublood he brought over.

"It has been over 2000 years since I had to eat human food. I wasn't sure what to get so I got a variety. Keep the leftovers for later." He said. At least he'd know she had some food for a couple of days.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while she started to eat and Godric shifted uncomfortable when she moaned at the taste of the food before blushing, causing her scent to spread even thicker in the small room.

"Sorry." she mumbled after she swallowed and Godric just smirked.

"Don't be." He told her and she nodded and sighed.

"It's so good to be home. That place is awful." She said and Godric turned is full attention to her.

"In what way?" he ask.

"In the raunchy way. I spent all night ignoring my boss who is a pervert himself not to mention the men customers wanting to know how much I charged for a private show. The waitress and dancers weren't so bad but ugh. I felt gross once I left that place and all I did was make drinks." She said and Godric gripped the neck of his bottle and took a deep breath to stop his fangs from popping out in anger at the men and her boss.

"Why not look for another place to work?" he ask and she hummed.

"I plan too but right now there isn't anything in walking distance yet." She said with a shrug.

"Why not let me see if my child is hiring?" he ask and she snapped her head to look at him.

"The Vampire bar?" she ask and he nodded.

"You don't have a problem with me being here and I'm a vampire." He said.

"It's not that I have an issue with what type of place it is it just. Well look." She said scooting very close to him and he looked down at her.

"Take a big sniff." She said and she raised an amused brow and did what she ask. He groaned as his mouth watered at her scent this close.

"That's what I thought. Now imagine if I worked at Fangtasia in a room full of hungry, lusty vampires. What would happen then?" she said not scooting away yet and Godric nodded.

"Point taken. That would be bad. I'd end up killing someone." He said pushing hair out of her face and her breath hitched and her heart started beating faster.

"You could let me take care of you." he said as he shifted his body to face her full and moved closer.

"I'm not a gold digger Godric. I don't like people spending money on me." she said before closing the distance between them and kissing him. She was intoxicated by his smell and presence that she could stop herself from kissing him and was overjoyed to feel he was kissing her back.

And kiss her back he did. Edward was the only other boy she ever kissed and he never ever kissed her like this. She was panting and breathless as his one hand gripped her hand behind her neck and the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close to him as she could get in this position as he dominated the kiss. She felt his fangs pop out and she boldly ran her tongue over them and Godric growled as he kissed her deeper and Bella moaned shamelessly as she gripped his hair in her hands.

When he could feel she needed air she pulled back and looked her over. Her eyes were hooded with lust, chest heaving, hair messy and lips swollen. God she was gorgeous. And she didn't seem put off by his fangs that took a lot of difficulty to retract giving how aroused he was.

"wow." She said and Godric chuckled.

"Your wonderful for my ego, Bella." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I only state the truth. That was, I've never been kissed like that. Not that I've ever really been kissed." She said and he stroked her hair and down her back, not wanting to part yet.

"The cold one never kissed you?" he ask and she snorted.

"Barley, he said it was too dangerous to barley even touch me, let alone kiss me like that. Closed mouth only every now and then." She said and Godric was shocked.

"What an idiot. I don't understand that." He said and she shrugged.

"It was my luck I ended up meeting probably the only living 100 year old virgin vampire." She said and Godric couldn't help it. He busted out laughing for the first time in years and Bella smiled at him and she snuggled down and laid her head on his chest allowing him to sit back on the couch and pull her down with him, wrapping both arms around her.

"You should laugh more often Godric. Makes you look ever sexier." She said before yawning and Godric chuckled.

"Eric would be most pleased if I did. Then maybe he'd stop hovering so much." Godric said.

"He just worries is all. You're his maker." She said and Godric hummed in agreement as she drifted to sleep in his arms as he hummed a tune from when he was human.

Godric sat there with her like that until an hour before sun rise when he knew he had to head home. He didn't want to leave, he felt more content right there with her asleep in his arms then he ever remember being and he knew no matter what he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Good night?" Eric ask when he entered the house. Pam was sitting in a chair doing her nails but looked up and smiled at him when he entered and waited for his answer.

"Lips look a little swollen tonight grand maker." Pam commented and he gave her a mock glare that made her laugh.

"You smell fucking delicious too master. Was there a new development tonight?" Eric ask smirking and Godric just rolled his eyes and left them to their teasing and questions, they wouldn't ruin the high he felt tonight.

When he got to his room and changed he found a yellow folder on his desk with a note from Eric.

_Godric, _

_I had Pam do a little research on your human. Thought you'd like to see more of her past. Eric_

Smirking he knew Eric would do something like this to make sure see wasn't a threat and he was actually glad to learn more about her.

But what he read made him slightly angry. She was born in Forks like she said but her parents had divorced when Bella was a baby when her mother took her and left not wanting to be married anymore. He saw where she lived in Phoenix until moving back to Forks when her mother remarried at 17. It showed where she worked from the time she was 15 because he mother couldn't hold down a job. She moved a lot growing up around the town they were in and notes from teachers on how she was so mature and middle age like growing up always having to take care of her flighty mother. When she moved to Forks it seemed the trend stayed the same. She took care of her father who was the chief of police.

She was a danger magnet with all the hospital trips she taken in her life three of them being during the time she was dating the Vampire. Her grades slip her last year of school and she barley passed. Her father even had her evaluated by a therapist for depression after the cold one left her. She had one job after another in Forks until vampires came out and her father kicked her out and she ended up there. No arrest or any trouble like that. She hide nothing from him other than her childhood and maybe how badly she was hurt by the vampire but Godric was pleased she wasn't hiding anything that she knew of.

However, what she didn't know was Eric did research on her blood line too and just like Miss Stackhouse Bella had some fae blood from her mother's side which is why she couldn't be glamoured and why she told him the cold one couldn't read her mind. It was very little fae blood but it explained why she smelled so good to Vampires.

He also did research on the Cullen's. The cold ones that had hurt her. There was back ground of all of them from when they were human, who turned them and what they had been up to. Most of them where boring vampires other than Jasper Whitlock who had been involved in the vampire wars for years until meeting up with the seer and then the Cullen's.

The leader, the doctor spent some time with the Volturi before adopting the animal diet and moving to America to live human and build his family. Currently they were still showing residence in Alaska but had homes everywhere, that it was hard to tell where they were.

Godric sat back and thought. They didn't seem to be bad people and he couldn't imagine why they would hurt someone as amazing as Bella other than maybe to protect her from what they were. Bella had said it use to piss her off that he would protect her so much he went so far as to control everything she did, keeping things from her all for her own good as he put it and she promised to never put up with that again. More than likely he and his family left for her own good too and that would piss Bella off even more. But all that didn't matter. He didn't care the reason all he cared about was Bella was his and he'd kill them if they ever tried to take her from him or tried to hurt her again. The old Godric that protected what was his was coming back and everyone better beware where Bella was concerned. He planned to make her his make, turn her and keep her by his side forever, when she was ready of course.

A week went by the same. On days Bella worked Godric would meet her at midnight outside her job, walk her home and have food ready for her. He had a feeling she didn't eat otherwise. She would shower as soon as she entered and tell him all about how shitty the place was. They would let her eat and then he would pull her to him for more kissing. He never had been a big fan of kissing before but with Bella it was all he wanted to do.

Kissing was a far as he took it with her right now. He knew she was innocent in every way and he was her first in pretty much everything and he didn't want to move to fast and scare her off so kissing was as far as it went and he was fine with that.

On the nights she didn't work he would meet her at her house as soon as the sun set and he would take her out and do different things around town until it got late and they ended up back at her shit hole apartment until he had to leave before sun rise. He latterly spent every night time hour with her if she wasn't working and he had never been more at peace. Even Eric was noticing the change in his maker and was pleased to see life come back into his eyes.

Tonight Godric was walking from Bella's apartment to her work to pick her up after having brought her food in. He was 4 blocks away from a silver net was tossed over him and he was dragged into the alleyway.

His fangs came out and he growled as he was tossed to the ground and sliver stake slammed into the palms of his hands to keep him still.

"Shut it blood sucker." The man spat and Godric hissed and growled in rage as he saw them draw out a needled and stick his arm. Drainers. He sat there and could do nothing as they slowly started to drain his blood from his arm. After a few minutes he started feeling the effects of blood loss but refused to pass out.

"Godric. Oh god. Get back." Bella he heard her screaming as she ran down the alleyway. She had come outside and Godric wasn't there so she started walking home figuring he'd meet her there but when she walked down the block and heard people talking loudly in the alley she looked and recognized Godric's clothes and knew what was going on.

"Back off bitch." The man hissed as they stood to face her and Godric twisted his body around trying to get free to save Bella but he couldn't move and hopped Eric was feeling this.

One of the men tried to rush Bella but she was faster and already had to taser out and tazed his ass in the neck. He hit the ground hard, twitching and screaming.

"Bitch." His friend said as he kneeled down to help.

"You want it next. Get up and leave and take your prick friend with you. and don't touch that blood." Bella said and the man growled at her in anger but when she hit the taser button again in warning he gritted his teeth and hauled his friend up and dragged him out of the alley.

"This anit over." He hissed as he past Bella. Bella waited till they were out of her sight and she ran to Godric who she could see had lost a lot of blood that was almost over flowing the baggy.

"Shit." She said as she carefully pulled the needle out of his arm and carefully took off the silver net off his body. He looked over at her with a tired face and she felt tears fall down her face as she looked at him. Good this was all her fault. If he hadn't been coming to see her this wouldn't have happened to him.

She tried to pull the stakes out but she wasn't strong enough and it only caused him to hiss in pain so she stopped and tried to figure a way to help him. Eric.

Rummaging through his pants she found his cell phone as she bent over his head and stroked his face and hair, kissing his forehead and she tried to comfort him as he laid there and tried not to move.

"god I'm so sorry Godric." She cried and Godric tried to tell her he would be find but the blood loss made it to hard to even talk.

"Godric is everything ok?" Bella heard a male voice on the other line and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is this Eric." She ask.

"Yes who is this and why do you have Godric's phone." Eric demanded and Bella tried to calm herself enough to talk.

"My name is Bella. I'm a friend of Godric." She said.

"Oh yes. Miss Bella. What can I do for you?" he purred and Bella wanted to roll her eyes.

"Godric is hurt, badly and I need your help." She said.

"What happened." He ask and she had the feeling he was already on the move.

"He didn't show up to walk me home from work so I headed home alone. I heard some talking when I passed by the alley on the way home only to find two drainers, draining him of his blood. I scared them off put they drove stakes in his hands and I can't remove those. He's lost a lot of blood and cannot even talk. Please you have to help him." She cried and gasp when a tall, blonde Viking and another tall blond women landed in front of her. Closing the phone she moved out of their way.

"Eric?" she ask and he nodded as he kneeled down by his makers side and reached for the stakes.

"Wait, won't that burn you?" Bella ask and Eric nodded.

"Here do it this way." She said and wrapped her hands around the stakes and Eric wrapped his around her hands to prevent him from touching the silver and yanked out both stakes from Godric's hands.

"He had this silver net on his too." Bella said and Eric nodded as he picked up Godric's body and stood.

"Pam, bring her with us we need to head home to heal Godric. And have Chow come try and track down these bastards and collect this stuff." Eric ordered and Pam nodded and she scooped Bella into her arms and ran behind Eric towards their home. Bella clung to the female her fear for Godric almost crippling her.

When they arrived Pam sat the tasty smelling human down in the living and Bella ran after Eric to see if she could help.

"He needs blood Pam. Get me a donor." Eric yelled.

"No, he can have mine." Bella said and took off her jacket and slid into the bed with Godric. Eric watched as the human looked up at him with tears in her eyes, pleading with him to let her help. Nodding he clicked out his fangs and bit her wrist quickly and watched as she held it to his mouth. Godric didn't know what was going on. All he knew was the best tasting blood he ever had was pouring into his mouth and he wanted more. Latching on Bella moaned as he sucked her blood to heal himself.

Eric kept an eye on them to make sure Godric didn't drain his human. He knew Godric would never forgive himself if that happened so when Godric had taken enough and Bella was slumping over in the bed Eric pulled Godric back and licked her wrist to heal it and Eric groaned. Her blood was amazing.

Godric came too again now that he was healed and looked over at Eric before glancing down at a new sleeping Bella.

"I could have drained her." He said and Eric rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have let you Godric. I know what she means to you. And after she just saved your life I think you mean a lot to her too. You didn't see her panic when I arrived or the tears of worry." Eric told him before leaving him to rest as the sun was rising soon.

Godric settled down in the bed and wrapped Bella in his arms. She was still wearing her clothes from work and she smelled like that club but he was grateful to her for saving his life and he knew he had fallen in love with this human.

When Bella woke the next evening she felt a little hung over but otherwise ok. Godric was still sound asleep beside her since the sun hadn't quite set yet so she decided to wiggle her way out from his arms and shower. She never got to do that last night and she wanted out of this uniform asap.

When she was showered and standing in the bathroom in a towel she realized she didn't have any other clothes. She slipped her panties back on and went into Godric's closet and took out one of his button down shirts. She didn't think he'd mind.

"Bella." She heard a yell and ran out to the bedroom to see Godric standing in the room looking for her. When he saw her he sighed deeply before smirking as he looked her over. And she blushed.

"I didn't have anything else to wear so I didn't think you'd mine if I borrowed your shirt." Bella ask and Godric walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Lover you can have anything you want." He told her as he brought her face to him and kissed her deeply.

"Last night I was so scared I'd lose you when you confronted the drainers Bella. I, I cannot lose you. I love you." he told her and Bella gasp at his confession, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you too." She breathed as gasp when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it he laid on top of her and kissed her deeply. He had to feel her, know she was ok.

Bella decided while he was kissing her that she was ready and damn it she wanted him now.

Groaning she tugged his shirt until he lifted his arms and let her remove it. Pulling back Bella ran her fingers over the sexy as hell tattoos that covered his chest and arms and she knew there was more on his back.

"That's so hot." She said as she pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Godric growled in pleasure that his human was pleased with his look and he all put ripped his shirt off her and looked at her. Fuck she was beautiful and he didn't think he'd be able to stop if they went any further.

"If I don't stop now I wont be able to." He said, voice thick with lust.

"Oh hell no. Don't even think of stopping." Bella panted reaching for his pants. He kicked them off as he watched her toss her panties to the floor and scoot back to the middle of the bed. Godric followed, running his hands up her thighs.

"You need to be sure Bella. If we do this you are mine. I will claim you as my human in every way and when you're ready I'll turn you as my mate. Be sure you know what you want." He said and Bella nodded.

"Does that mean you'll be only mine?" she ask and he smirked and nodded and Bella pulled him to her wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm already yours." She told him and Godric growled as he kissed down her neck and chest.

She knew it would hurt but when Godric entered her he did it with such care that she only felt a small sting before she was begging him to move. He was large and he reached all the way inside her, hitting that spot she had only read about that caused her to moan loudly in pleasure and beg Godric for more and harder and he obliged picking up the pace and taking her at Vampire speed.

When she came again he used his nail to cut his neck and held her mouth to it.

"Drink, bond with me." he said and she latched on and drank without question and moaned when he bit her neck as well and they drank deeply from each other as they climaxed, bonding to each other and Godric claiming her as his.

Eric smirked from his room as he listened to his maker take his human and he knew Godric was back. The Godric he always knew, loved and respected was back and now had a human to keep him happy and that made Eric happy.

"We need to talk about your job and apartment." Godric said once they had calmed down and were lying in bed together. Bella turned over on her elbow and looked at him.

"What about them?" she ask.

"I have had a hard time this past week from not saying anything. I hate where you work and I worry about where you live. You weren't mine yet so I had no right to say anything but now that your mine I intend to take care of you the way a male mate should." He said and she looked at him.

"Like what. You want me to quit and move?" she ask and he gave a nod.

"Where would I go and what would I do for money?" she ask him.

"I'd like you to live here with me so I can hold you in my arms every night and as for money. I've been around over 2000 years. Money is no issue for me." he said and she thought it over for a minute.

"I'm not a gold digger Godric." She said and he nodded.

"I know. That's one thing I love about you. How you like the simple things and care take care of yourself. But your mated to a Vampire now lover. By nature we take care of what is ours." He said and she nodded and thought some more.

"Ok. I'll move in with you and quit my job but I have some conditions." She said and Godric was intrigued and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not sure what your feeding habits were before me but I'm not comfortable with you feeding off other women. It's too close to cheating for me, to sexual in nature. I want to be the only human you feed from, whenever you need it, from now on until I'm turned unless it's an emergency situation and in that case it better not turn sexual in anyway and don't let them survive to gloat about it. When I'm turned then we can feed together." She said and he stared at her and nodded. He already planned for her to be the only human he fed from anyways.

"Don't keep things from me, leave me or do anything for my own good without talking with me first. I won't go through that again. No lying, cheating or betrayal of anyway and if there's danger I want to know about it. Same goes for after I'm turned." She said and he nodded again.

"Ok, then I will move in with your and allow you to take care of me. Within reason. No lavishness or anything." She said and he smiled and kissed her in happiness. He got what he wanted.

Once they were dressed and Bella borrowed another shirt from Godric he took her downstairs to officially meet Eric and Pam and to feed her since she didn't get to eat the dinner he brought her last night thanks to the drainers.

"Well, hello. Good night so far?" Eric teased and Bella blushed causing the vampires to chuckle.

"Bella this is my child Eric and his child Pam. This is Bella." Godric introduced and Eric and Pam sped forward and shook her hand.

"I see you claimed her now. Good idea." Eric said and Godric nodded pulling out a chair for Bella so she could eat the food that Pam went and got for her. Again it was enough to feed an army.

"I heard your conversation so we took the liberty while you were busy to have your things packed and brought over, your apartment bill has been paid and keys turned in and we let your job know you wouldn't be returning." Eric told her and Bella gapped wide eyed at him before glancing at a chuckling Godric.

"That's very kind and unexpected of you Eric. I couldn't have done all that myself through. Save you the trouble." Bella said and Eris just waved it off and studied his new sister from across the table.

"It was nothing. I'm glad you're moving in. anything that makes Godric happy makes me happy and a couple of calls was all I had to make. Your stuff what little there was is in the living room along with a massive pile of books." Eric said and Bella nodded telling herself to get use to having things done for her since it seemed these Vampires were take charge kind of people.

"Are you going to bring her to Fangtasia tonight?" Pam ask and Godric looked over at Bella. Bella smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to go." She said and Pam smirked.

"Then my little human sister. Come with me. We will get you dressed. You can borrow some of my stuff." She said and pulled Bella gently out of the chair when she was done eating. Bella chuckled as the blonde Vampire that could give Rosalie a run for her money in the looks department pulled her up the stairs and into a very large, very pink room.

"How long have you been a Vampire?" Bella ask as Pam shifted through a large ass closet for something for Bella. Pam hummed in thought enjoying having another female around.

"Close to 200 years I think. Eric found me, saved me actually and I forced him to turn me." she said as she held a black mini skirt out in front of Bella and nodded to herself.

"Forced him? How did you do that?" Bella ask.

"I was a madam and owner of a brothel in California. I took advantage of young women to make money. I hated my life. I was nothing but a glorified whore but in my day that was normal for unmarried women my age to earn a living at. Anyways, some of my girls started going missing or winding up dead and drained of blood and I knew what it was, I just didn't know who was doing it. One night a man tried to attack me at night and Eric saved me but reviled himself at the same time. Later that week he showed up at my brothel looking for a girl for the night. I offered myself in exchange for his help stopping the vampire from killing my girls. He did and after an amazing night of passion I tried to talk him into turning me but he refused, said being a maker was not something to take lightly so I slit my wrist in front of him and told him to either turn me or let me die. He says at that moment he saw something in me and he turned me. I've been by his side ever since." Pam said tossing a bright red top on the bed too along with some brand new undergarments.

"Wow. So are you and him?" Bella ask and Pam smirked.

"Not for a long time. I found I preferred women to men and Eric is trying to woe the little telepathic fae named Sookie. Eric and I are connected stronger than just sex. He's my maker and that is a very strong bond. You'll see one day." Pam told Bella who nodded. She really liked Pam, a lot.

"That should do it." Pam said tossing heels on the bed and Bella gasp.

"I'm a huge klutz. I cannot wear heels." She said and Pam smirked.

"You drank Godric's blood right?"Pam ask and Bella nodded.

"Then you will have the grace of a Vampire hot stuff. Now get dressed." Pam said and Bella went into the bathroom and changed, hoping she didn't fall on her face later.

Eric and Godric were waiting downstairs for the girls when Pam flew down stairs dressed as normal and smirked at Godric.

"She's coming." Pam said and Godric started to wonder what Pam did to his little Bella.

When he heard the click on heels he turned and both Eric and Godric's mouths dropped and Godric felt his fangs extended automatically.

Pam had fixed Bella's hair half up and curly pulling it to one side so Godric's bite mark was exposed. Her makeup was light but Smokey and she was wearing a red top that showed off her back and shoulders and a black mini skirt with black strappy heels. She looked like sin.

Godric sped in front of her when she reached the bottom stair and looked her over, growling lowly as he was extremely aroused now and Bella smiled when she saw and felt the effect he had on her. It was nice to feel desired like this.

"You are not to leave my side all night." He told her firmly and she nodded with a giggle.

"Why?" she ask and Godric growled.

"You look like Vampire bait." He told her and she chuckled.

"Is that your way of telling me you think I look hot?" she ask and Eric chuckled at her but he knew what his maker was thinking.

"Extremely." Godric told her and she smiled and kissed him before giving Pam and grateful smile.

When they got to Fangtasia and Godric led Bella over to sit on his lap next to Eric's throne he could feel the lustful and hungry gazes of the Vampires in the bar as well as a lot of the humans too and he tightened his grip on Bella and growled loud enough that they got the message. Bella was his and he'd kill them if they even tried it.

Eric smirked at how uncomfortable and possessive his maker was with the looks Bella was getting and he was glad to see him acting this way. He looked up when Sookie came in and motioned her over. When she arrived Eric kissed her cheek as she sat next to him.

"Sookie this is Bella, Godric's human mate and Bella this is Sookie. My future mate." Eric said and Sookie rolled her eyes at him for smiled and shook Bella's hand and said hi to Godric.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm glad to see Godric found someone." Sookie said and Eric nodded in agreement as Bella smiled. Godric was having a hard time focusing on the conversation as Bella had moved her hand to his neck and was scrapping her nails at his hair line and he had to fight the urge to purr and take Bella in that chair. It was with great difficulty that he was able to remain sitting there.

Bella and Sookie talked for a while, getting along great. Sookie was amazed to find a human friend she couldn't read and didn't have to worry about making uncomfortable with her mind reading and Bella was just grateful her mind was still safe.

Halfway through the night Bella and Sookie walked up to the bar under the watchful eyes of Eric and Godric and got a drink from Chow. While they were waiting Bella felt someone touch her ass and turned just in time to see Godric pick up a young Vampire and slam him into the bar, growling in rage and fangs out. Eric stood next to him looking just as pissed while Pam pushed Sookie and Bella back some and stood in front of them.

"You dare put your hands on my human." Godric spat and the vampire trembled under the power of the ancient and Eric.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again. She just looked and smelled so good." He said and Godric snarled and tossed him across the room. He scrambled up and ran out the door before Godric changed his mind and killed the prick.

Godric turned and held his hand out to Bella who took it without question and started leading her back to the throne before a voice she never wanted to hear again stopped them.

"Bella." She groaned and turned to see all 7 Cullen's had came in during the commotion and was gapping at her.

"The Cullen's." Bella told Godric who nodded before pushing Bella behind him as Eric did the same to Sookie and turned to face the cold ones.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Bella ask peeking out from behind Godric and running her hands down his arm to keep him calm. The whole car was watching and she felt Pam slide up behind her just in case.

"We were in the area and wanted to check out the Vampire bar. What are you doing here?" he ask stepping forward but Godric's growl had Carlisle pulling his first son back. Carlisle could feel the age and power behind Godric and Eric and didn't want them to kill his stupid son.

"I was invited. I belong to Godric and his child Eric owns the place." Bella said proudly and Godric smirked at the feeling coming from his human. She had no lingering love for the boy only anger and disappointment and she was proud to be standing with him.

Edward frowned at her declaration.

"You were not supposed to go off with another Vampire Bella. You were to stay in Forks with Charlie and marry a human." He snapped and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let's take this to my office. Now, as sheriff of this area you are to follow my command while you're here." Eric said and Carlisle nodded as they followed the three vampires and two human's into the office. Bella filled Sookie in quickly on whom they were as they walked so she would understand.

When they got inside the Cullen's stayed by the shut door as Eric and Godric sat with their humans in their laps and Pam stayed standing near Eric in case he needed her to help protect Bella or Sookie.

"Well" Edward ask impatiently and Godric hissed, fangs dropping.

"Watch your mouth with you address my human, little boy." He snapped and when Edward opened his mouth to argue Carlisle slapped his hand over it and glared at Edward, while Jasper slapped him in the back of the head for being an idiot.

"Forgive my son. He's alittle hot headed." Carlisle said and Godric nodded and retracted his fangs as he pulled Bella tighter against him.

"Charlie and I had a fight and I left Forks when my father wanted nothing more to do with me. As for what I was 'supposed' to do. Fuck you Edward. You're not my father and you damn sure anit my boyfriend anymore, nor will you ever be so go back to your distractions as I have no more use for a family that only used me as a toy to play with and left without so much as a good bye." Bella spat and Godric held her to him before she jumped up and tried to attack the cold ones.

"Bella honey. Why would you think we only toyed with you?" Esme ask stepping forward and Bella snorted.

"Ask Edward." Bella said and they all looked at Edward who now was staring at the carpet.

"Edward." Carlisle ask sternly.

"That's what I told her when we left. Told her we didn't care for her and never did so she would hate us and move on." He mumbled and his family gasp in shock at the admission and Emmett punched him in the face.

"How dare you lie like that you fucking pussy." He spat and Jasper had to hold him back to stop him from doing more as Edward picked himself up off the floor.

"It makes no difference now as she's with another Vampire and from the looks of your neck a fang banger. I left to protect you because I loved you and looked what you've become." Edward said and Godric had enough. He handed Bella over to Pam and had Edward against the door by his neck, hissing a warning to the others if they tried to stop him.

"Talk to her like that again and I will rip off your head and place it on my mantle so you can watch my spend eternity with the girl that you were to stop to realize was worth everything. She is mine now, my human and soon my vampire mate. I am the oldest Vampire alive and I will fucking rip you apart and your family if you come anywhere near her again. Don't try me Mr. Cullen. You will not like the results." Godric said and tossed him over to Carlisle before growling.

"Leave this area now or I will dispatch you all. Bella wants nothing to do with any of you and if you come near her again you will be killed on site." He warned. They looked over at Bella who nodded in agreement and they knew there was no way to win her back. She was lost to them now, so they took a bitching Edward with them and left the town. Never to return again.

Bella walked up to Godric and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you." she told him and he nodded before waving Eric and the others out of the office as he claimed his mate again for the whole bar to hear.

Godric had found his reason to live and he was going to treasure it forever.


End file.
